Love is Anywhere
by soccerwinchester07
Summary: Alan Grant has a daughter who is a paleontogist and a 19 year old survivor of Isla Nublar
1. The Offer

A.U. Jurassic Park 3

Summary: Alan Grant has a daughter who is a paleontogist and a 19 year old survivor of Isla Nublar.

Billy Brennan and Allison Grant sat at their dig site in Montana digging up their latest Raptor skeleton.

"So when do you think your dad will be back?"

"Soon," Allison replied as Alan drove up in a truck.

"Dr. Grant."

"Mr. Brennan, Allison."

"Daddy!" Both Billy and Allison got up and walked up to Alan and Allison gave him a hug and took his backpack as Billy got the third bag from the truck.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Billy.

"Well, it's not too late to change your majors," replied Alan to the 2 'kids.'

"Not good, right Dad?"

"Worse, we're going to have to pack up in 4 weeks."

"3 actually. We had to rent some equipment." They walked into a tent. "Dad, meet the future of paleontology. This is a rapid prototyper, you enter the scan data from the Raptor skull and this thing sculpts it. It's done." She reached into the machine and pulled out a wooden resonating chamber. "You're better than me." Replied Allison to Billy as she passed it to him.

"Listen and he blew in it and out came a Raptors hissing sound.

Flashback

Lex grabbed Tim and Allison and ran out the door. Lex ran to Alan and Tim and Allison jumped at Ellie.

"It's in there!" told Lex to Alan.

"Control Room," replied Ellie. They ran to the Control Room and Ellie jump started the computer as Alan got to the door.

"The door locks. Ellie, boot up the door locks." Alan looked up and found a Raptor looking at him in his face. The door opened and Ellie went to help Alan as Allison and Lex went to the computer with Timmy following quickly behind because he was scared beyond humanly possible. Within a minute Allison and Lex had the phones and security systems up and going without anyone getting hurt and Alan called Hammond.

"Grant?"

"Mr. Hammond. The phones are working."

"The children alright?"

"The children are fine. Call the mainland, tell them to send the dang helicopter." SMACH! All 5 turned to see a Raptor.

"It's gonna come through the glass!"

"MOM!!" yelled Allison as she, Lex, and Tim were pushed behind Ellie as Alan shot 3 times into the glass scaring the Raptor and then threw his gun down and grabbed the ladder from the corner and pushed it into a weak ceiling panel.

"Ally, Tim NOW!" yelled Alan. Ellie and Lex pushed Allison and Tim over were Alan lifted Allison up one side of the ladder and Ellie lifted Timmy up. Allison pushed the ceiling tile up and got in then turned around and helped Timmy when Lex and Ellie appeared. Alan, when he got up, kicked the ladder down and started to craw to the others.

End Flashback

"Dr. Grant?" asked a man at the end of the tent.

"Which one?" asked Billy and Allison.

"Uh?"

"I'm the daughter, he's the doctor/father one," replied Allison as she pointed at herself and Alan. The man just stared. "He's Doctor Grant." The man turned to Alan.

"Dr.Grant, Paul Kirby. Kirby Enterprises. Uh...my card. How you doing Billy?"

"What do you what Mr. Kirby?" asked Alan as he stepped out of the tent.

"I'd like to know if you would have dinner with my wife and me this evening. It'll be our treat."

"I'd love to Mr. Kirby, but I'm tired, I've been traveling."

"We'd love to," Replied Allison

Later that night Alan, Billy, and Allison arrived at a bar to meet Paul and Amanda. They walked toward the back. "Ah Dr. Grant, my wife Amanda, Amanda meet Billy and Allison."

"Billy Brennan." Billy and Amanda shook hands.

"Allison Grant." Allison and Amanda shook hands. Billy and Allison sat opposite the Kirbys and Alan pulled up a chair.

"Well what do you folks want to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Ice Pick Catfish," replied Alan.

"2 please Cat."

"Pepsi Cat."

"Well I'll say we admire your work," Started Paul.

"Really truly inspiring," added Amanda.

"Amanda and I love the outdoors. We've been on basically every trip they can think of. Galapagos, the Nile, K2."

"We even have 2 seats reserved of the first commercial flight to the moon."

"And for our wedding anniversary we want to do something special."

"Once in a lifetime."

"So I've chartered an airplane to fly us over Isla Sorna and we'd like you to be our guide."

"You can't fly close enough to see anything of interest," commented Alan.

"Well you see we have permission to fly low."

"How low?" asked Allison and Billy.

"Well I'm no aviation expert but a heck of a lot closer than anyone else." Then Paul pulled out a checkbook. "I can write all different kinds of numbers on this check Dr. Grant. So what's it going to take?"


	2. The Kiss, The Ring, The Crash

Chapter 2

The Kiss, The Ring, The Crash

"Allison, come on you and I know this is cool."

"I know Billy but it's been 9 years and Raptors are scarier up close in person than in fossil form."

"Maybe but this is an aerial tour."

"I know," replied Allison. Billy continued checking his camera equipment in his bag.

"Even with what I pay you couldn't you afford a better bag?" asked Alan.

"No way, this one's lucky. A couple of years ago some buddies and I went hang gilding off these cliffs in New Zealand and this updraft came and swiped me right against the side Wham!"

"Wow that does sound lucky," replied Alan.

"It was this strap alone that saved my life, got caught on a rock as I was falling." He paused and sat. "Alan, I'd like to tank you for bringing us along."

"Ya, thanks dad."

"Well the bones wills till be there when we get back. The great thing about bones they never run away. This truth is," they all leaded in, "I have no intention to be on my own with these people. Your turn to be nice. Wake me when we get there." And he relaxed back in his chair. Billy took in the moment and kissed Allison passionately.

"Excuse me but if you're going to do that, get a room," Interrupted Cooper. Billy and Ally pulled apart and went toward the back of the plane, and Ally pulled the curtain shut. They kissed even more until Billy pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Ally I have loved you since I meet you. I would die for you. Until that time comes I want to know," with that he got on one knee, "will you marry me?" Ally just stared at him with wide eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger. Ally kissed him passionately as the reply. "I take that as a yes."

"You better believe it boy."

"You better believe that Alan agreed to our relationship." Ally just stared.

"He did?"

"He did." They kissed even more until Billy looked at his watch.

"What is it?"

"Time to wake up Alan," he replied as they walked back and Billy woke up Alan. "Alan wake up, we're almost there."

The plane soon after arrived on the island and everyone was stealing once in a lifetime looks. Billy was taking pictures; Alan was telling what the visible dinosaurs were to Paul and Amanda. Allison was looking at the brachiosaurs when Billy tapped her shoulder.

"A picture of the newest couple on Dinosaur Island?"

"Let's do it." Billy leaded into Allison and took the picture. Then the bad feeling sensation came over the two of them.

"You can't land on this island!" Alan was yelling as he got out of his seat.

Oh no this can't end good. thought Allison. As Alan got up so did Cooper and he smashed the butt of his gun on Alan's head.

"DAD!" Allison shouted as Billy caught Alan. Allison turned to Cooper "¿Para qué usted hizo eso? ¡Usted es un bur--!" Allison couldn't talk anymore because Billy pounced on her and covered her mouth.

"She has a thing to yell in Spanish when someone angers her REALLY bad." Ally started to give him death glares which said, 'I'm going to kill you after this is over.'

"Now Ally are you going to be good and not kill anyone?" She gave him thumbs up and he let her go.

"Everyone sit down and make sure that Dr. Grant doesn't get hurt on the landing," said Nash from the cockpit. They all sit down and Allison and Billy hold Alan as they land.

Once the plane landed everyone got out of the plane minus Billy and Allison. "Well let's get things all in order. 1. Kirby's lied, 2. We've landed, 3. Cooper has knocked my dad senseless, 4. I'm killing Cooper, 5. I love you."

"I like number 5, and it could be wor-"

"Ben! Eric!" Billy and Ally just looked at each other.

"Be right back." Allison walked off the plane, and right to Paul. "Mr. Kirby do you know what is out there right now?" (I doubt you do.)She thought.

"Well no, but these guys are trained professionals."

"That doesn't matter here! What will happen when they are out of bullets and a raptor is running right for you?! YOU WILL DIE!!" Then Alan and Billy came out of the plane.

"Mr. Kirby tell your wife to stop making that noise and we need to get back on that plane!" Paul turned to where Amanda was standing.

"Amanda! Amanda, honey! Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea!"

"What!"

"He said it's a bad idea!"

"What's a bad idea?!" ROAR!!! She turned around.

"What was that?" asked Paul.

"It's a Tyrannosaurus," stated Billy.

"I don't think so," replied Allison.

"It sounds bigger," finished Alan as Nash and Udesky came running out of the woods.

"GET ON THE PLANE!" Udesky yelled as Nash jumped the stairs right to the cockpit. Amanda ran and got pushed by Paul into the plane as Alan pushed Billy and Allison in front of him. Udesky came last and closed the door as the plane started moving.

"What about the other guy?" asked Billy.

"Cooper's a professional. He can handle himself."

"Give me a hand here Udesky." Just then Cooper came running out of the forest.

"What are you doing?" asked Paul.

"That's Cooper," stated Allison, Billy, and Alan.

"Move Coop, get out of the way," begged Nash as they got closer. Then suddenly a large dinosaur came and ate Cooper. "O my god." Nash tried to pull up but caught the fin of the dinosaur and they were falling into the trees with blood on the sides. They fell for a while until they stopped.


	3. Running

Chapter 3 Running and Encounters

AN: For the rest of the story I'm calling Allison Aly.

Everyone sat for a minute checking themselves. "Is everyone alright back there?" asked Udesky.

"Ya," were the replies. Alan got up with Aly and Billy to try to open the door in the tail of the plane. The door opened about 3 inches and hit part of a tree.

"We haven't landed yet," replied Alan.

"Great. Stuck in a tree again."

Flashback

Lex, and Tim were in the backseat with a piece of glass separating them and the T-Rex. Allison was behind the seat pressed hard against the rear window. "DADDY!"

Then the real hit came. The T-Rex pushed hard against the side of the car and the car flipped with the 3 terrified kids inside. In the other car Alan Grant was terrified for his 10 year old daughter.

End Flashback

"Ahhh!" Amanda screamed as a head appeared and the cockpit of the plane was ripped off. Amanda was falling towards the dinosaur's open mouth because Nash was pulling her while his leg was in the dinosaur's mouth. Everyone held onto Amanda until Nash was ripped out and eaten. Then the dinosaur roared and everyone moved to the back of the plane. As everyone moved back the plane slowly began to tip and eventually fall from the tree.

Flashback

Alan was able to get to Lex but Tim and Allison went over the fence and into the trees below.

"Ally? Tim? Stay where you are. I'm coming up," commented Alan as he began the long climb which was about 40 feet up until he got to the car.

"Daddy? Is that you?" asked Allison.

"Yes. I'm here. Are you two alright?"

"Yes," replied Allison.

"I threw up," replied Tim.

"It'll be alright. I won't tell anyone you threw up. Now come here and I'll help you out." Then Timmy started climbing over to Alan and he helped him out. "Aly, I want you to craw over here and go under the bar. Timmy I want you to start climbing down." Allison started over and Alan took her arms and gently pulled her out. As she was halfway the car moved.

"Daddy, the car is moving."

"Tim go fast!" Alan yelled as he pulled Aly out and they began their super fast drop with the car 5 feet above Alan's head. Tim waited at the bottom for Alan and Aly. The Grants climbed quickly down. "Aly jump!" With that Aly and Alan jumped. The car stopped on the trees huge roots but then started to lean. Alan pushed Aly down and covered her body with his as the car fell on top of them.

"Daddy. I really don't like this trip."

Aly landed next to Alan and on top of Billy. "Opps. Sorry." She got halfway up and then Amanda screamed as the dinosaur came and flipped the plane across the jungle floor and up against a tree.

"Ahhh!" Amanda screamed as she saw the dinosaur coming to the plane for round 2. She jumped out running and Alan went to get her.

"Mrs. Kirby! Come back!"

"Amanda!" Paul called. Alan, Amanda, and Paul climbed back into the plane as the dinosaur made a nice footmark in the muddy jungle floor. The dinosaur grabbed onto the plane again and turned it one last time. Then it started to push down. They were trapped with a dinosaur trying to make a Big-Mac with them. Then all of a sudden the dinosaur stuck its big snout into the plane tearing holes into it. Amanda was the first to crawl over the Alan, then Billy, Aly (After getting pushed by Paul), Paul and Udesky bringing up the rear.

"Let's go!" shouted Alan as they ran from the plane. They ran until they got to a field. "The trees!" Then they ran into the trees. The dinosaur tried to follow but got stuck between two trees. They ran a little farther and stopped. They looked at each other inspecting injuries. "Let's go," replied Alan as he turned to some bushes and found a dead dinosaur.

"That's disgusting," replied Aly. A T-Rex then appeared with some meat in its mouth.

"Nobody move a muscle," whispered Alan. RROOAARR!!! Okay fight, flight, or run like a manic? Aly thought to herself. Okay gotta go. Bye! And almost on time everyone but Alan took off. Alan noticed about 3 seconds later than started running. Running was about the only thing they were doing since the accident. They ran until they met up with the dinosaur from earlier then Alan came up with the T-Rex hot on his tail. Alan ran into Billy who took Aly's hand and started running around the dinosaurs. Paul, Amanda, and Udesky went to the right and Aly and Billy went to the left but Alan fell in between 2 pieces of a hollow log. Aly watched Alan fall.

"Daddy!" Billy turned around and something caught his eye.

"Aly it's alright. He's fine. Look." Then he pointed to a small semi-bald head that was moving. She calmed down and they kept running around the dinosaur show down until they were with everyone else on the other side.


	4. Authors Note

**Well I'm missing my notebook with my other chapters in it so I might have to rewrite the story but I'am TRYING to find it so PLEASE be patient. I have half of the 4th chapter done and it looks like I may have to wingabit of the story.**

** Northern Ranger**


	5. The Truth comes Out

Chapter 4 The truth comes out

The survivors stopped running in front of a big tree. While catching some air Alan turned and punched Paul. Paul went flying back into the tree and Amanda stepped out in front of them. "No, no, no. Please stop. Please," Amanda begged.

"I think you have some explaining to do Mr. Kirby," replied Alan. Paul got up and showed Alan a picture in his wallet of a young 12 year old boy.

"We've done everything we could. The Costa Rican government said this was a no fly zone. The U.S. Embassy told us we should expect the inedible. Can you believe that!?!"

"You let a 12 year old go parasailing alone?" asked Billy.

"We wasn't alone. He was with a friend," replied Amanda.

"Ben Hilabrate," added Paul.

"Paul and I divorced a year ago."

"Alright. Why me?" asked Alan

"He said we needed somebody who has been on the island before," replied Paul.

"I didn't say kidnap someone," Defended Udesky.

"So how long have they been missing?" asked Aly.

"8 weeks."

"Almost 8 weeks."

"Billy, Aly. Let's go back to the plane and salvage what we can then head to the coast." With that the 3 of them headed off.

"Dr. Grant,' Alan stopped and turned, 'we're not leaving this island without our son."

"Then you can go out and look for him. Or you can stick with us. Either way you'll probably not get off this island alive." He turned back around and continued walking.

Aly looked behind and saw Amanda, Paul, and Udesky running to catch up.

It seemed like forever until they got to the plane. Amanda and Paul went to find clean shirts, Udesky went to find and check his guns, Alan was finding his stuff and Billy was checking his camera. Aly was looking for her bag. "Aly," asked Billy, "what are you looking for?"

"My bag."

"Need help?"

"I could really use it." They started looking for the lost bag. Billy happened to look up and saw that Aly's bag was hanging on a branch in a tree.

"Hey Aly I found it." She came over to him and he pointed up.

"Well I love a good challenge." She walked up to the tree and started climbing. "The sports sure came in handy." Alan came walking over to Billy.

"Billy, where is Allison?"

"Up there." He pointed to Aly who was untangling her bag.

"Hey Dad!" she shouted.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Getting my bag of course." With that she tossed her bag to Billy who caught it then she started climbing down. When she got to about 10 feet above the ground she jumped. She landed like a cat. "Soccer for 10 years, gymnastics for 4."

"Can you teach me some of that?" asked Billy.

"It would be hard and I don't think you can handle it," she replied with a smile.

"Oh your gonna pay!" He started chasing her around.

Authors Note: The total word count now is about 3,500


	6. Challenge

Hey yall

I'm sorry to say this but I can't continue the story so I'd like to pass it on to a person who could edit and continue it. Please email me a potential outline and if I pick you I'll send the chapter files over to you.

soccerwinchester07


End file.
